FP - November, 2406
This page chronicles posts #21571-21690 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2406. *FP - October, 2406 *FP - December, 2406 Earth Plots First Week Continuing their investigations, MARLINA BELL and BENEDICT HUGHES find commonalities between each doctor suspected of stealing supplies, putting together it was related after all. For Halloween night, NOAH ALMIN and MOLLY O’BRIEN are at a haunted house when some punks get out of control prompting Noah to save the day – even if he ended up in the hospital. At the hospital, MATILDA WEISS wakes up to see MICHAL JESYN with her baby and she thanks him for being there when she went into labour. Back on the planet from the wedding on Betazed, KALAL ELBRUNNE teases BEATRICE JAMES when she gets in late and has clearly been doing some sexy things with her boyfriend. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and CONNOR ALMIN-REESE see a counsellor one last time and Sam is torn up over the idea that they should take a break because their relationship is not working out. KORAN JATAR is at Abbott’s to drop some things off when he runs into BEATRICE who is bringing produce so Abbott has it when he gets out of the hospital. SAMANTHA decides that she is going to take an intell assignment for a couple months now she is broken up, but her brother KALAL convinces her to stay and move in with him while she recovers from her ended engagement. With Catherine, MATILDA seeks out BEATRICE at her work and introduces her to her baby before talking about Halloween. MALCOM PARKER arrives to the planet and MATILDA meets with him before getting into an argument about custody agreements over Catherine and he threatens to take her for 6 months if she doesn’t start acting nicer to him. MICHAL is in the park around the same time and sees MATILDA crying but she insists that everything is okay. MALCOM seeks out his older brother LINCOLN TREDWAY before Link explains to him he needs to be more sad and less angry if he wants people to feel for him. ABBOTT THAY is back out of the mental hospital when he comes home to see BEATRICE there having made him food and other things before they talk about her visit with Jatar. Back on Earth, JAYASHRI MERYN makes it a point to talk to MOIRA DEVRIX about politics and the campaign. WILLOW SPARKS hopes to do some more exploration so she visits with TUCKER DORR in his hoverboarding shop and signs up for lessons. SAMANTHA is surprised when her friend KAHANA TAMBE drops by and shows her her new baby before they talk about Jackson and Sam’s break up. LINCOLN talks to DYLAN DHOW when he is over dropping off his younger siblings before encouraging him to ask out the girl he likes and ELLIANA TREDWAY makes some lunch. Second Week At her new school, WILLOW SPARKS runs into DYLAN DHOW who has noticed her and asks her to be his date to the upcoming dance. ABBOTT THAY seeks out VYLIN ELBRUNNE and apologizes to his former mother-in-law for all the things he did to the family and Samantha when he was mentally ill. She is hesitant but ultimately appreciates the gesture. Going to see ZAYANI ALMIN, JACKSON MOYER has a trigger in his PTSD when DELANEY ALMIN explains her son spilled some gasoline in the house. MALCOM PARKER takes his brothers advice and shows MATILDA WEISS a softer side of himself and she is more sympathetic despite everything between them. BENEDICT HUGHES and MARLINA BELL continue their investigation before connecting it to someone else on Feringinar. Realizing the components taken could make a bomb they deduce who the next target would be. BENEDICT and MARLINA confront the new target and stop him only to be thwarted at the end when the badguy gets away. WILLOW goes home to talk to MEGAN SPARKS about Dylan and the dance but is side tracked by finding some weird information on her sisters own sex life. MEGAN wants to inquire some with Dylan’s family and runs into former commander LINCOLN TREDWAY before talking to ELLIANA TREDWAY about her brother and his interest in Willow, as well as their weird family dynamics. CEDRIC FROBISHER is excited to have SPENCER WARD over when he inquires about the boys interest and knowledge in sexual intimacy. ABBOTT continues making amends to people, going to TUCKER DORR and catching up with him, while talking about women. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE wakes up in Section 31 HQ with SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE there and is given the choice to join or have his memories erased and he picks the latter after some choice words. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD gets an update about the Fenrir from KATHRYN JANEWAY before realizing they could either have a new enemy or a new ally. MATILDA is happy when BRYAN COMPTON is back and introduces him to the baby before giving him a recommendation to get into Starfleet. ABBOTT has dinner with HEIDI THAY but their reconciliation doesn’t go as well as planned when she tells him she is five months pregnant. KAHANA decides she wants to make right with ELLIANA and the Tredways so she introduces herself, prompting them to have a frank conversation over Malcom’s affair. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN has lunch with WILLIAM BELL and realizes he is now in a pretty happy relationship and is pleased for him. New character VINCENT SPARKS is at a job fair when he talks to ZAYANI, realizing he wants to be a pediatric surgeon. VINCENT talks to his mother about an internship and switching schools when she forbids him from doing it. He has a fit and leaves the house in hopes of staying with his twin and older sister in England. VINCENT shows up at MEGAN’s place, wanting to call child services on their mother but changes his mind when she is hesitant. Third Week Calling to Bajor, MOIRA DEVRIX gets back to business by talking to MARCUS WOLFE about the energy bill and some of the important votes going on to put her own through. When CONNOR ALMIN-REESE seeks out MARLINA BELL for business, he confesses to her that he is no longer engaged and they make plans to hang out. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and JACKSON MOYER get into a conversation about their feelings, realizing that they will make a good partnership in several aspects before being intimate. CONNOR invites MARLINA to his house and they have some dinner before their tension erupts and they have sex. In the morning, SAMANTHA goes out with JACKSON for a run before she makes the decision to stay with Jax. PATRICK REESE shows up to CONNOR's house in the morning and sees MARLINA there, so Connor confesses to him about the break up and they have a heart-to-heart. MARLINA over hears some things and talks to CONNOR, telling him he can be open with her so they go to the movies. Going out for the school dance. WILLOW SPARKS has a nice night out with DYLAN DHOW but is shocked by some personal revelations from him. Once more JACKSON and SAMANTHA have a conversation about Connor and the decisions she has to make before explaining they are more like two wild horses. MALCOM PARKER goes to his family home when he runs into ELLIANA TREDWAY and they have some awkwardness before talking things through. WILLOW accidentally finds some personal things of MEGAN SPARKS which they discuss before she talks about her own encounters with Dylan and his religious beliefs. ABBOTT THAY shows BEATRICE JAMES his new handgun, talking to her about protection and some plans for the holidays. CONNOR decides that he needs to come clean about his break up with Sam and talks to his mother MARIAME FUKUSHIMA about the whole event. KALAL ELBRUNNE notices that SAMANTHA is out more at night and confronts her, finding out about Jackson. ABBOTT is waiting for BEATRICE when he runs into her father outside of her work and they have a conversation before bonding over cigsticks. MOIRA gets together with MICHAEL RICHARDSON V after she wins the conservative primaries and officially offers him the position to be her Vice President. KAHANA TAMBE is out in Hawaii when she runs into new character RACHEL KINCAID and they chat about basic things. ABBOTT goes to a counselling session with THADEUS SARIEL and he gets his freedom from the hospital before confessing about murdering the two Syndicate members. Fourth Week Dropping by unaccounted, CONNOR ALMIN-REESE surprises SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and they go out for dinner before being intimate – solidifying they are still friends. ANTHONY NORAD goes to Japan to talk to MARIAME FUKUSHIMA about his plans for the future, marrying her daughter and moving to Bajor. ABBOTT THAY is more than excited to be out-out and shares this with BEATRICE JAMES while prompting her to go celebrate. At the clubs, ABBOTT and BEATRICE get drunk before bringing the party home and having sex. At Hoverdorr, WILLOW SPARKS has some fun with TUCKER DORR getting hoverboarding lessons, while having more tension between the two of them. ANTHONY finally talks to DELANEY ALMIN about his plans for Bajor and brings up the idea of having another kid. ZAYANI ALMIN isn’t feeling things with JACKSON MOYER and confronts him about Samantha. She explains she would just rather be friends. MEGAN SPARKS needs advice about her siblings and inquires with WILLIAM BELL as to how she should proceed. LIAM goes out to lunch with his sister, MARLINA BELL, and is a little more than concerned to find out Connor/Sam broke up and she is now getting more serious with Connor. MICHAL JESYN is in Langley for a special tour with MICHAEL RICHARDSON V who is interested in the practicality of the program. VINCENT SPARKS is in San Francisco to get a tour of the hospital he wants to intern in when he runs into ZAYANI and they chat again. WILLOW is out with TUCKER at the park when more tension happens and she starts to like him. SUROK hears about some openings on the USS Fenrir and talks to J’PEL about the idea of him applying to be first officers, as well as her re-enlisting. KALAL ELBRUNNE II gets new officer RACHEL KINCAID in his office and talks to her about a new case involving lyssarian desert larva. SUROK seeks out JANA KORVIN and inquires about the position opening on the ship before sending in his records. New character WILLIAM MCMASTERS sees his ex-fiance on the street and decides to talk to relationships therapist LIAM about how to cope with his unresolved feelings. WILLOW is surprised when Brittany Sparks confronts her at her school and tries to manipulate her into coming home. CONNOR goes to meet with MARLINA when he sees her ex-boyfriend hitting on her. He stops it and gets Marlina even more into him. Cardassia Plots First Week During lunch, DARIN VENIK is called on an assignment needing a sharpshooter. ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) tells him about the mission only for him to realize the hostage is is his mother. Killing the terrorist, he is told it was all a test and he is now part of Onel’s elite group. Third Week Finally married, VASTI DANAN and FREN DANAN put on a show for everyone at the ceremony to make sure no one suspects that they wanted to be married in the first place (November 15, 2406). Fourth Week When JORET VENIK is finishing up his duties at the pool he flirts with VASTI DANAN only to have FREN DANAN catch and confront him. As he leaves, Vasti comforts her husband into knowing she only has eyes for him. As reference TALAR DAMAR was born (November 28, 2406) – it was not posted. Bajor Plots First Week Now on the planet, MARCUS has some bonding time with his daughter RAHNE DHAJA who starts to ask questions about why he and his girlfriend don’t live with her mother and step-father which gets him thinking more about his relationship with Nerys. Second Week Going to his house, MARCUS WOLFE talks to NERYS DORR and once again thinks about making things more official when she refers to his family as separate from her own. MARCUS continues to have thoughts about Nerys and inquires with his ex-wife, KATAL DHAJA about what she would think he should do. Third Week Going out for drinks, BENJAMIN WOLFE talks to MARCUS WOLFE about his relationship with Nerys and what plans may be for the future. RAHNE DHAJA and MARCUS are on Deep Space Nine when she gets a tour of the place where he used to live with Katal while meeting a nice Andorian man. RAHNE and MARCUS eventually go to QUARKS and she gets a lesson about Ferengi's and their shiftiness. Fourth Week At Munaziki’s, MYLEE PIPER talks to TREMAK JAKARI and they chat about their family life before sharing a good meal together. For DAX WOLFE’s first birthday, KARYN WOLFE with NERYS DORR, KATAL DHAJA, BENJAMIN WOLFE, MARCUS WOLFE and RAHNE DHAJA are at the party. Dax finds a model of the new station Benjamin is working on and gives some of his Prophetic advice on how to fix it. BENJAMIN attempts to see if the changes to the station are possible and MARCUS warns he should take the advice seriously. Deep Space Nine Plots Third Week Waiting on some of her cargo to get into the port, MYLEE PIPER talks to new character and docking supervisor TREMAK JAKARI. After finding her things, she invites him to her restaurant as a thank you for his help. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Following their evidence of the red matter in the Beta Quadrant, JANA KORVIN with ANTHONY NORAD, NRR’BT MADDIX and MARLON NADIS discover a probe that appears to have been damaged by Romulan weapons and make plans to follow it. Taking out a shuttle, NRR’BT, MARLON and LUKE UNA trace it to another system and are astonished when it has the ability to self-repair. Upon returning, JANA with TONY, NRR’BT and MARLON all see sensor readings that the probe has attacked a planet with a Romulan base. They decide it is time to go back to Earth and report their findings. Backpost First Week October, 4th week, 2406 Just before leaving to Bajor, MARCUS WOLFE talks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about his concerns over the new Prophet messages. Christopher thinks maybe they are referring to red matter and becomes concerned with the idea the Romulans are starting to develop it. On the USS Valiant MARIEL OKEA and TRINITI UBILIX notice some weird malfunctions with the ship but decide it had to be bad wiring. November, 1st week, 2406 On Betazed for the wedding, KALAL ELBRUNNE has a touching moment with AAPLE ANDICI from this timeline and bond over sharing stories. #11 November, 2406 2406 #11 2406 #11